Theta and Koschei
by Ink of Crimson
Summary: COMPLETELY RECONSTRUCTED. IF YOU STARTED READING THIS. YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO START OVER. BUT PLEASE DO. I THINK I MADE IT BETTER. IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A CHILD WROTE IT ANYMORE.


**Summary: So many lifetimes ago, two young boys fell in love...but when time and death crash down on long seperated lives...will the unlikliest of events unfold...at the hand of the least expected?**

**Rating: T**

**WARNING: Violence/Some swearing/Implied slash**

**Doctor/Master & Koschei/Theta (mostly Koschei/Theta)**

__This starts in EoT:P2, in the final stand-off between The Doctor, The Master, and The Time Lord High Counsel.

_Italics=Present day_

Normal=Past

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A new game...<strong>

___A dream to be realized. Of a planet reborn. A life to fall at the hands of Rassilon himself. Using the weakest pawn in the strongest mind...The Master._

_"So many years...so many years without peace...never-ending hopelessness spanning out across stars and space and time itself...no peace from them...from those drums...from the war played out with me as no more than a pawn...not since that summer in Gallifrey...not since the beginning of a not so simple game..."_

* * *

><p>Morning poured down from the Twin Suns, glinting off of the water, as they peaked over the mountains.<br>Streaming brilliant rays of warmth onto the meadow, casting long shadows across the nearly empty country-side.

A figure stands alone in the thick carpet of ruby red grass and scattered Spring flowers, the dew collecting on his feet as he slowly walks, almost as if he doesn't really know where he's going.

He looks around every few seconds, as if he is expecting someone, but his gaze always falls back to the ground, his long hair swaying in time with his steps, his pale skin tinging pink under the warmth of the morning.

He continues to walk, slow and steady, only looking up in a search for someone or something, but in a moment of apparent forgetfulness, he walks into a tree, whacking his head against the rough silver bark, but the event doesn't seem to stun him, he simply sinks to the ground and lays in the grass, his big hazel eyes zoned out into nothingness, mind far away from body.

His eyes drift closed and the rise and fall of his chest slows, as though he were falling asleep, the wind gently kisses the meadow, whisking the stray hairs around his face along for the ride.

Perfectly peaceful.

"THETA!" A husky voice shreads the silence, and a blonde boy about the same age leaps from the tree, landing gracefully on the grass below, before jumping onto the other boy, engaging in a rather unforeseen battle.

"Koschei! I was looking for you!" A stronger, yet smoother voice came from the tangled mess of bodies as they struggled for control.

"Well, looks like you found me, hasn't it Theta." Koschei wasted no time in working his way back ontop of Theta, and it took only seconds after to end the struggle. As Koschei pinned Theta's hands to his sides he grinned.

"Never underestimate the power of surprise." Their heavy breathing was all that could be heard, as moments passed in a wordless calm.

"Surprise? No, I call that cheating." Theta said as he tugged his hands upward, testing Koschei's grip, but he held strong.

"Oh really? Cheating? So, what would this be?" Koschei gave him no time to answer as he leaned in, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Theta pulled his hands free and threaded them into Koschei's blond spikes, forcing him closer, moans pulsing deep in his throat. Koschei didn't want to let go, and if not for a natural need to breathe, he never would have. But the kiss did end, their forheads still pressed together as each tried to catch his breath.

"Well that...that's just a whole different game." Theta laughed, still breathing deep trying to recapture a rhythm in his lungs.

"New game, that means new rules. You got a manual?" Koschei rolled onto his side, off of Theta, his eyes fixed on the pale face of the boy beside him.

"Why would we need rules? This is our game after all. What rules would we ever need?" Theta's words weaved in and out of Koschei's mind, but every thought was soon scrambled and Theta leaned in for another kiss.  
>Koschei whispered his last thought, before giving in to Theta's beautiful pleading eyes.<p>

"I like this game."

But nothing can last forever...Theta felt tears sliding down Koschei's cheeks, and he pulled away instantly, concern lacing into his eyes.

"What is it...? What's wrong?" Theta's face fell, fearing it was something he had done, but Koschei just wiped the tears away, and laid his head on the grass, staring up at the burnt orange sky. Theta didn't want to press, but his hearts ached, wondering if something was wrong with his Koschei, but he laid down just the same, their heads gently leaned against each other, hands finding the way they fit together.

The minutes drifted into hours, and the hours slowly pressed the suns across the sky, as the two laid, watching the clouds.

Koschei turned to his side again, fixing his gaze on Theta's upturned face. Even at 16 Theta looked aged, his greenish-hazel eyes seemed to glisten with time he had yet to see...

"Theta?" Koschei tilted his head upwards, gazing into Theta's eyes, and Theta met him.

"Please...don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." Silent tears fell down his face, bring his green eyes to life in a way.

Theta didn't have to answer, only smile, and Koschei laid his head back down, a content smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

A minute passed, then two, soon the minutes ran into each other, and Theta laid perfectly still, listening to the calm breathing beside him, and as his eyes fell shut, both of them bathing in the summer suns, his lips formed words he didn't mean to be heard,

"I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So, as I said, completely redone. I reread some of this, intending to finish it, and I was horrified, I sounded like a child. <strong>

**So I decided to start over, I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this, just know, the story is the same, just the way I worded everything changed.**

**I hope you all like it, and I hope you continue to read.**

**I should have the redone Chapter 2 and the all new Chapter 3 posted before Monday.**

**Thank you all for reading this. You're all amazing.**

**Have a great day/night.**

**Please R&R. 3**

**-Crimson Ink**


End file.
